


Familiarity

by amukmuk



Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: What has become routine has become familiar and what has become familiar has become loved.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078865
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the "Perception" Universe.

There are several things that are familiar to Fox - the smell of fresh brewed caf, the faint blue tint of his visor, the sureness of two blasters in his hands. But there are human things he has grown used to as well, the sound of several near-identical voices, the warmth of dark brown eyes, and the comfort of faces that he shares. 

What he had never expected, though, was to find comfort in another face, warmth in another pair of eyes or feel the sureness of something other than a blaster in his hand. 

He can still hardly believe that this is his life now. 

He trails his calloused fingers down Riyo’s arm. Touching her skin is like touching a tranquil pond- cool and indescribably soft. She stirs under his ministrations and blinks up at him with her bright, golden eyes. 

He has never found home in someone who looked so different from him, yet this sensation feels like the most natural thing to have ever existed- like breathing or firing his blaster at a target.

“Good morning,” she smiles and his heart stutters. 

“‘Morning,” he greets, rubbing a thumb across her tattoos- markings he now shares. 

“Looks like we slept in,” she comments. He has had a hard time breaking the structure within which he has always lived his life - barely sleeping, always working- but he finds it much easier to sleep late with her by his side. 

“Looks like it,” he agrees, returning to running his hand up and down her arm. 

Letting her eyes flutter shut once more, she leans into his touch and mutters, “Maybe we can stay in bed a little longer.” 

Not even bothering to glance at the chrono on the nightstand he settles further into bed and presses a kiss to her cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: amukmuk


End file.
